


The Fox, The Cat, and The Ladybug

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, F/F, F/M, Leave it to me to add gay where it wasn't there before, Love, Love is beautiful, M/M, Polyamory, Sadness, and scary, bad with tags, everyone needs this, everything is happy with polyamory, happiness, help me, kwami - Freeform, no one ships this, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story/stories of these three Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng being in a relationship!</p><p>Basically all it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox, The Cat, and The Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is sad that she has no friends and then Marinette becomes her friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was slightly sleep deprived!

Why was she so NICE!?

No one could be this nice, How the hell is she like this? Lila was starting at Marinette from across the room in between class, watching her talk and laugh and be happy. How does she have all these friends? Lila wanted friends, but ladybug ruined that chance! After ladybug said she was a liar other people heard and started not to trust her. Now she was alone just like before, nothing changed, except people hated her now! She didn't realize but she started to glare and Marinette noticed she didn't say anything but Alya followed her gaze and noticed too. She got up and stomped over to Lila and said (more like shouted) "Hey!' Snapping her out of her angry daze. "Why where you glaring at Marinette!? She said furiously. Lila giggles a bit (to cover up embarrassment) "I wasn't starring in at anyone!" But that wasn't enough to deter Alya "don't lie!" Lila was hearing that a lot lately. She was about to snap back not really sure of what to say but she was going to talk anyway, but before she could Marinette came up from behind "Alya it's fine, she probably didn't mean to." Just then the teacher walked in and said "everyone sit down class will begin shortly!" Alga looked back at her "this isn't over!" She stated. Then stormed away with Marinette in tow

~~~~~~~~  
Class time  
~~~~~~~~

Alya was wrong it was over after class she forgot about it. The bell rang for the end of the day and everyone was filing out of the classroom leaving Lila alone. She started to gather her stuff when she heard footsteps walking up to her desk. She looked up to see Marinette looking at her apologetically

"I'm sorry for Alya today she's just a protective person, I talked to her during the lesson and she's calm now."

"Yeah she should stay out of my face" Lila crossed her arms trying to look superior

"But why where you glaring at me?"

Lila faltered a bit and stuttered "I-I wasn't" and Marinette looked her in the eyes "you don't hav-" "I was just thinking how you where so nice!" Lila interrupted "and you have so many friends and I don't have any friends and how is that!?" Marinette start to laugh and said "I was going to say you didn't have to answer but-" she busted into a fit of giggles. Lila blushed and looked to the side. "But that's a lie" Marinette stated. Lila looked up, eyes snapping open in anger "I'm no-" "I'm your friend!" It was Marinette's turn to interrupt. Laila's expression changed from anger to shock and was about to say something when Marinette said "oh, I have to go!" She ran and grabbed her bag "I have to work today, met me at the school on Saturday at 1 o'clock and we can hangout!" She smiled and quickly added "you don't have to come if you don't want to" and ran out the door leaving Lila there to think of what just happened and why her heart was beating so fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran out of the classroom before she could realize what happened. I went to the bathroom and Tikki flew out of my purse saying "Marinette good for you, you made a new friend!" "Thanks Tikki but I'm worried- I mean she hates ladybug and well you know..." I grabbed my elbows with both of my hands and looked to the side. "Marinette she doesn't know that and you two will become great friends I just know it!" Tikki said while hugging my cheek. "Thanks Tikki" "Marinette if you where so worried about it why did you invite her to hang out with you?" Tikki asked looking in to my eyes. "Because it's my fault she's alone!" the door creaked open and Tikki flew back in to my purse and Alya stood in the door.

"Hey girl, there you are!" "Hey Alya, I just when to the bathroom." I say walking to her. "Hey wanna hang out on Saturday?" She asked as we walked out of the front door "NO... no I can't I'm busy..." I said "Girl, you ok?" "You seem tense." She continued. "Y-Yeah just thinking about things here and there" of course I'm tense I'm lying to my friend! It was silent for a bit tell we ended up in front of the bakery. "See ya Alya, talk to you later!" I tried to make a break to the door but Alya stopped me. "Hey if there's anything wrong you can tell me, K girl." I looked back "I know your my best friend, but I'm fine, I promise! We hugged and I walked inside. I said hello to my parents then walked upstairs to put my bag down in my room then before I walked out again Tikki stopped me.

"Why did you lie to Alya?" God I don't know I can usually tell her everything!

"I don't know Tikki, but technically I didn't lie..." I looked to the side.

"But you didn't tell her the full truth!"

"I know." I said in defeat "it's probably because of what happened today, I think Alya would lecture me about how this is a bad idea... And it probably is."

"Don't say that, when did a bad idea deter you from anything! Your special Marinette don't forget that!"

"Your right! Thank you Tikki!"

"Marinette! Are you ok up there?" Mama called up. "Yes, mama I'm on my way down!" I said back. I looked back to Tikki. "See you later, Tikki." I whispered. I walked down and looked at my mom holding a plate of cookies. "Could you take this to the front for me?" "Of course mama." I grabbed the plate of cookies but before I could go she grabbed my shoulder "who where you talking to?" "I was on the phone." I said nervously. "Oh, ok." She smiled then walked back to what she was doing. I sighed then walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for this and it's ether gonna be really good or really bad! Now we have story to the idea now I just need to write more!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!:D
> 
>  
> 
> I know there's one word in here I miss spelt but I can't find it now so yeah there's that too...


End file.
